Metamorphose
by thunderspark12
Summary: Metamorphose  verb : to change in form, appearance, or use. And that's exactly what happened to me. All because of a class trip gone terribly wrong. And two boys. My God, those boys changed my life. Oh, and let's not forget about the wings. R&R. xP
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! HAHAHA TELL ME WHATCHA THINK SO FAR! I'LL TRY TO POST A SECOND CHAPPIE SOON! xp**

**LOVE YAS!**

**ENJOY! xp**

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk in the rain. What was I doing? You might ask. Contemplating the biggest choice in my life.

I could either join one side or the other. It's not that hard, my brain screamed. But, you don't know how torn I am about this, my heart and half my soul yelled back.

Inward battles were a usual for me. They're usually really dumb and made me feel light-headed, but the battles that are serious; these give me migraines and make me want to barf continuously.

Now you probably want to know what this inward battle is about. Well, it all started a month, month and a half ago. It was the end of May/beginning of June. I was finishing up my eighth grade year.

I can't fucking wait until high school has been my vibe lately. Tomorrow was the day we went on our class trip. We were going to Washington D.C. Can somebody say hell to yeah?

Only downfall is our rival eighth grade class is going also. Hell to the no fucking way is more like it.

I had one friend (that I could trust) at this school in my class, Quentin. He's basically my everything. I don't know what I would do without him.

Today was graduation. Thank God. It started in 2 hours to be exact. I took a deep breath and slipped on my graduation dress.

It was strapless, white, and had red flowers along the skirt. I liked it, which is a very rare thing for me because I hated dresses.

I applied the usual amount of mascara, straightened my hair, slipped on my flats, and stuck in my earphones.

This is how I usually was around the house, quiet and distant. But, only because my parents annoyed the crap out of me.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" my mother's shrill voice yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah, one second!" I yelled back. I took one last look into the mirror. It'll have to do, I thought.

I had never thought I was pretty or superbly gorgeous, just average. I ruffled my hair once more and walked to the car.

Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

We arrived at school, and I suddenly regretted coming. It was total mass of fucking chaos. I turned around to ask my mom for advice. She wasn't there. Bitch.

I looked for a way to get through the giant mass of students. Unsuccessful. Only one other option, my brain said. My heart smiled. For once, they both agree on something. I shrugged inwardly because, hey, if both halves of me agree, some good has gotta come out of it.

I ran and forced myself into the crowd, pushing and shoving. I hadn't penetrated very far, so I pushed harder.

"Get out of my fucking way!" I said loudly. The crowd ahead of me cleared, and I was pushing against nothing. Before I hit the ground though, a pair of arms grabbed my falling body.

"Hey, Lyn," a voice said.

I looked up at my savior, "Oh, hey, Quentin."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! THANKS GUYS XP**

**WITH LOVE,**

***thunderspark12***


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS JUST ENJOY THE STORY, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :P**

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

Before I hit the ground though, a pair of arms grabbed my falling body.

"Hey, Lyn," a voice said.

I looked up at my savior, "Oh, hey, Quentin."

_**STORY:**_

He helped me stand on my feet. "Now what do you say?" he said teasingly.

I answered, "When somebody wants to get through a crowd, screaming get out of my way doesn't help."

"Well, yes, and…"

I mumbled, "Thank you."

Quentin cupped his hand behind his ear, "What was that?"

"I wanna rape you!" I screamed. Dozens of heads looked back at us. I nonchalantly looked around the room, ignoring their stares. Kids eventually looked away.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked me.

I nodded vigorously, "Hell yeah. Who would want to miss out on messin' with these preps' heads?"

He laughed, "I'll give you that."

We stood in the crowd silently.

"So…" I said.

Quentin echoed, "So…"

An announcer came over the intercom, "Graduation will officially start in ten minutes. Students, please line up alphabetically."

Before I could even blink, students were already pushing to get in line. Some bastard pushed me from behind and made me trip right into Quentin's arms. Not that I minded by the way.

Quentin was 5'11''/6'0'', tall for the average fourteen year old (at least to me), and I was 5'6''/5'7'', so he was a good four, five inches taller than me. So, when I tripped into his arms, it was more like my head being rammed into his chest or collarbone.

"Ow…" I said, rubbing my head.

Quentin grinned, "My pectorals are just too manly for you."

I blinked a couple times, "Yeah, kid, stop working out." We both got in line a couple kids apart. Since his name is Quentin Rayan, and mine is Lynette Rayford, we were always close to each other.

Our crappy graduation music started playing, and slowly, but precisely, we started walking down the aisle.

* * *

"Damn!" I said to Quentin, "That took way too fucking long!" We were grabbing food at the snack bar at my graduation party.

He grinned, "Hell yeah it did." I looked around my house at the party. It was L-A-M-E.

"Yo, Quent…"

He smirked, "Wanna ditch?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know me too well." We grabbed our hoodies and ran to the neighborhood park.

As we plopped down on the swings, I noticed it was a clear night, so all you could see were the stars.

"God, I love it here," I whispered.

"Yeah, me too."

We rocked back and forth on the swings in silence. I spoke softly, "Quentin?"

He flipped his blonde hair out of his piercing green eyes, "Yeah, Lyn?"

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked him, "Next year, I mean. Will we still be best friends; will we become enemies, or something else? Lately, I've been feeling something when I see you, and I don't know what it is, or why it's there, but…"

"Lyn," he silenced me, "I'll always be here for you." I lost myself in his emerald eyes, and we leant in.

His lips gently touched mine, and sweet bliss took over my body, making me forget about the world, our future, and high school.

I pulled back and glanced away, "We should probably get back to my house."

"Yeah," he agreed. We walked back in silence and stopped at my front door. Quentin's older brother was waiting in his car on the dimly lit street.

"Bye, Lynette," he spoke, leant down, and kissed the side of my mouth. He went over to his brother's car and got in. I gave a small wave as they drove off.

I walked into my house and let my body fall against the wall. I just kissed my best friend, Quentin. The Quentin Rayan.

I bit my lip and smiled. I like Quentin. My heart jumped at the thought.

I ran upstairs to my room, flopped down on my bed, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES.. UNLESS YOU WANT A PYSCHO CHICK COMING AFTER YOU... HEHE MWAHAHAHAH HAHA O.O :D**

**xoxo,**

***thunderspark12***


End file.
